Ronmione Episode 2 Halo
by HarryPotterFanFics
Summary: This is the second episode, based on Beyonce's Halo.


Ronmione" Hermione and I will tell Harry when we are ready"

Please read the 1st episode, "You Found Me" or you will not be able to understand what is happening.

In this episode, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are still '_dating' _but no one knows except for Ginny. Harry Potter begins to have suspicions about what is going on between Hermione and Ron, but Ron refuses to tell him, anything. Ron and Hermione decide that they will eventually tell Harry, when they feel the time is right, but they make Ginny promise that she wouldn't tell anyone.

In every episode, there will be a series of 'P.O.V's'. This means that every once in a while one of the characters will have a point of view, where they can state their feelings and views at certain topics.

Again, I am trying to keep Harry Potter out of the story, as much as I can, but because Ron and Hermione are Harry Potter characters, I need to use him for a supporting character.

So far, 5 characters have been introduced, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. More Harry Potter characters will appear in the near future.

This episode is based on the song, "Halo" by Beyonce. I chose this song to represent the episode because I felt that the way that Ron felt, every time that he looked at Hermione, that she was an angel, and he didn't want her halo to fade away.

In this episode, some new characters are introduced, although they are trademark of Harry Potter, and are entirely owned by J.K. Rowling. The characters will be a surprise, but were already announced on my account, when the first story arrived.

The You Found Me episode was released on , first due to the new account 2 day waiting period on FanFiction, that was created to reduce Spam.

Please catch the documentary on the Ronmione fan fics, "The Rocky Road to Ronmione" which I will release on both Fan Fiction and Harrypotterfanfictions, once it is complete.

Please enjoy the brand new episode of Ronmione. Information on the 3rd episode can be viewed at the bottom of this episode.

I do not own anything in this story. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, whom owns that small piece of Love for Books, in my heart.

Here is the 2nd episode to Ronmione:

Episode 2 – Halo

"So, you two were playing Hide and Seek?" Harry Potter asked, confused.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all standing there, in the great hall.

"Is that so hard to believe, Harry?" Ron said.

"You guys are getting a little old for it." Harry said.

"You're never too old for Hide and Seek!" Hermione said.

"Right… Well, I'm going to go back to bed, before Neville comes. See you three, tomorrow." Harry said. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked up the Boys' Dormitory stairs.

Once Harry was out of sight, Ron and Ginny burst into a feud.

"I can not believe you guys! You're not even telling your best friend… Oh, If I were Harry… I'd be…" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, we're just waiting until the right time," Ron said.

"Which is when?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, yet. Hermione and I will tell Harry when we are ready, okay, Ginny? Until then, you can't tell anyone."

"Fine," Ginny said, and she stomped up the Girls' Dormitory steps.

After a few moments, Ron spoke.

"It's getting really late. It's almost 2 'O Clock in the morning. I'm gonna go now, Hermione. I love you." Ron said.

He walked over to Hermione, and kissed her on the lips.

After about a minute, he stopped kissing her.

"Goodnight." He said, and walked up the Boys' dormitory steps.

Hermione's .

'I love Ron so much' I thought to myself.

I walked up the Girls' Dormitory steps, and entered my room, where I saw Ginny.

"Umm… Hey, Ginny," I said awkwardly.

"So you're dating my brother, huh?"

I flushed.

"I wouldn't exactly say that Ron and I were dating."

"Oh, so you were just making out for the fun of it?"

I knew that I was blushing so much that I was probably a dark red color.

"Ginny, we both love each other. You know how it is, you were dating Michael Corner." I said.

"Yes, but we were _dating. _You two aren't."

"Ginny, I'm pretty sure that we are dating. I don't see how there would be another way to explain us." I said hastily.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed, then." Ginny mumbled.

"Okay, Goodnight, Ginny." I said, annoyed.

Ginny wrapped herself in the blankets on her bed, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ron's P.O.V.

'I am _so _glad that me and Hermione are finally dating.' I thought to myself.

I walked into my dormitory, to see Harry, still awake.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

"Ron, Can I have a word?"

"Sure," I said.

I sat down at the end of Harry's bed, and he curled up on the other side.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Harry." I said, nervous.

"Alright, fine. I'm going back to sleep, then. Goodnight, Ron." Harry said, and fell asleep.

Neville's P.O.V.

'What were Harry and Ron just talking about? They said something about Ron and Hermione, didn't they? I hope that they're not dating. I love Hermione.' I thought to myself.

THE NEXT DAY…

Hermione sat at the end if the Gryffindor house table, alone. She expected to have seen Ron, a while ago. She knew that he would come, eventually, though. He had promised her.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy came through the Great Hall doors.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, painfully.

"Shut up, mudblood. What are you doing here, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Ronald Weasley said he would meet me here." Hermione said.

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

'Oh, so the mudblood and traitor are dating? Hmm… I could have some fun with this!'

Hermione's .

"Why can't you just go over to the stupid Slytherin table, and wait for Crabbe and Goyle." I said, frusturated.

"Mudblood, you can't boss me around! Everyone at Hogwarts knows that Slytherin is the best house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Malfoy said, furious.

"Oh, then apparently I don't attend this school," I said.

Draco slowly walked towards me, glaring.

"So, you're dating Weasley, huh?" Malfoy said.

"No, We were just having breakfast, together. We were going to talk about the Potions project." I said.

"Uh huh, sure…" Malfoy sneered.

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley came bursting through the Great Hall doors.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry, Loony." Draco said.

Luna giggled with pleasure.

"What the _hell _was that about?" Ron asked, confused.

"Who cares, Ron? Help me!" I shouted.

Ron ran over to Draco, and stepped in front of him. Malfoy was getting close, Ron backing away from him, slowly.

Ron pulled out his wand, and so did Draco.

"Ron, be careful!" I shouted.

Ron and Draco stared at each other, and finally, Ron yelled "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand flew across the room. It slammed onto the wall, and cracked into 2 small pieces.

Draco roared with rage, and ran over to his broken wand.

Luna Lovegood ran over to Malfoy to try to help him fix his wand.

I ran over to Ron Weasley, and hugged him.

Ron replied so shockingly, that he nearly lifted me off the ground.

Ron then leaned away from me, and said, "Are you sure you're not an angel, because I think I see your Halo."

The End

Hey guys! It's time for the next episode's title!

Ronmione – Episode 3 – Paranoid

The Jonas Brothers will base this episode on the hit song, "Paranoid". Coming soon to FanFiction and HarryPotterFanFics!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
